


Unwanted questions

by orphan_account



Series: Trans Tommyinnit [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Short & Sweet, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), she/her pronouns for tommyinnit, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy realises that they don’t identify as male and turns to Eret for helpMtf tommyinnit
Relationships: Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Trans Tommyinnit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080119
Comments: 7
Kudos: 643





	Unwanted questions

Tommy stared at himself in the mirror.

Something felt wrong, it always had.

The feeling grew over time and it was beginning to become tiresome.

He cleared his voice and cringed at how deep it sounded. The an idea hit him. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote

_•Deep voice_

His eyes wandered over the mirror in front of him and searched for other things but a loud alarm scared him in the process. He quickly wrote something down before turning to the notification.

_•Shoulders_

_•Jawline_

**_10 minuets till Wilbur's stream  
  
_ **

‘Shit’ he thought as he ran towards his set up and turned it on.

As his screen loaded a ding played form his phone and he saw the purple notification of Wilbur’s stream staring back at him.   
  
just before the sign in screen popped up he saw his reflection.   
  
• _Short hair_

He typed in his password and then logged into discord.   
  


_“we’re just waiting for-“_

“Sorry I’m late boys”

* * *

”TOMMY” Phil screamed as The teen fell of the tree and died from fall damage.

Wilbur just banged his fist on his desk as he wheezed out a laugh.

”We can do this without him” Techno spoke in his usual sarcastic tone and ran for award to fight a baby zombie that seemed to be after Phil.   
  


Tommy didn’t respond

•Tommy

•him(?)

”Tommy respawn already”

”What if I don’t”

”your such a stupid child” Wilbur grinned into his words letting the other know he was joking.

”Rude”

* * *

He lay on his bed. Thinking.

’What is wrong it’s me’

As most do in his situation, he turned to the internet. He typed one of his problems into the search bar

most of the answers said that hating it was normal, but it didn’t feel normal.

He typed something else in, getting the same type of answers as before.   
  


> _ Q:’why do I hate my pronouns’  _

-Preferred pronouns  
-Gender identity  
-how to use correct pronouns 

results such as those appeared on his screen 

> Q: ‘list of pronouns’ 
> 
> Q:’Transgender’ 
> 
> Q:‘Non-binary’
> 
> Q;’how to know if your trans’
> 
> Q:’Trans Women’

~~His~~ search history was filled with similar questions.   
  


~~Tommy~~ was still confused. Is ~~he~~ a he, a she, a they or something else?  
  


“Why is this so hard” They mumbled into a pillow next to them and then suddenly, it hit them.

‘Eret’

The two had talked about this once before, not in depth but it as enough for Tommy to grasp the concept and learn something about the trans community.

 **TommyInnit:** You streaming?  
  


**The_Eret:** Nope, what do you need?  
  


**TommyInnit:** How did you know you weren’t……  
**TommyInnit:** The gender you where born as

 **The_Eret:** Well being called just he didn’t feel right 

**The_Eret** **:** So I researched, my ex was trans so I was familiar with the community but figuring this stuff out is hard 

**The_Eret:** I then talked with a few people and friends and figured out that I liked when people used any pronouns for me

 **The_Eret:** which is why I don’t identify as any gender and use any and all pronouns 

**The_Eret:** Why do you ask 

**TommyInnit:** I’m confused about my gender and I didn’t know who to ask about this stuff so you where the first person to come to my mind

 **The_Eret:** Thanks for trusting me, I know something that might help you 

  
The_Eret is inviting you to a call

[Accept] Decline

_“Tommy is a wonderful person and they are one of my best friends”_

”It feels better but I’m not sure” 

_“Okay then, Tommy is a wonderful women and she is one of my best friends”_

Tommy stayed quiet fast he processed the sentence “I- I like it but I don’t think I like the Tommy part” 

“Is there another name you’d like to use?”

”Clementine” She instinctively said in response 

“That’s a beautiful name” 

“Thank you” She smiled

”anytime sister” 

Clem almost cried when they said that. 

She finally felt right, for the first time in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this series because I need more of this content- I wrote this quickly so it’s based on many things I’ve read on this tag
> 
> I’m new to writing in ao3 so I might have messed up but it’s 2am so-
> 
> Also hi my names Kai and my pronouns are they/them


End file.
